Field
The present disclosure relates to image segmentation, and more particularly, to a TD (Topological Derivative)-based image segmentation method and system.
Description of the Related Art
Development in technologies related to medical equipment improves medical services and public health. That is because it enables medical workers to conduct improved analyses on medical images of patients, such as CT, MRI and PET, etc.
Of such medical image analyses, image segmentation is necessary for disease diagnosis/estimation, cancer detection/treatment, surgery planning/monitoring and identification of arteries, etc.
Image segmentation technologies are classified into various methods. Specifically, image segmentation technologies include the LS (level set) method, which is a region-based AC (active contour) method, the edge-based AC method, and the TD (topological derivative) method.
Of these methods, the TD-based segmentation method is most robust against noise, providing stable segmentation results even when the noise level is high.
Currently, the TD-based image segmentation depends on only image intensity data.